Secreto
by Yani Anderson
Summary: ¿Y si al final de cuentas no era por Inuyasha por quién volvía?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Cruce

Disclaimer: ¡Los personajes de Inuyasha son míos! Ni yo me creo esa. Son de Rumiko Takahashi pero la historia sí es de mi completa autoría.

No pude resistirme ante la idea. Así que les traje otra historia nueva. Aunque será muy corta.

Miró la pagoda que ocultaba el pozo. Hoy se cumplían 3 años desde que les dio el adiós. Se había alegrado de darle final a la perla de shikon. Esa joya que con su gran poder trajo dolor y muerte a su paso. Ver a Inuyasha ahí la hizo tan feliz, se regocijo de alegría y sus labios e juntaron cumpliendo lo que durante mucho tiempo había deseado. Pese a esto sintió una ligera opresión en su pecho; la cual en su momento la atribuyó a que se debía a estar en el interior de la perla todavía. Ahora sabía que no fue por eso.

Alzó su vista y observó las ramas del árbol sagrado, descendió hasta la marca de la flecha de Kikyo. Pensó en Inuyasha y el inicio de su aventura. Aun extrañaba a sus amigos, cada momento compartido. Se adentró en la pagoda y bajo los escalones, deteniéndose al pie del pozo. No quería volver a ver la tierra en el fondo. Era doloroso incluso recordar a su amado.

 _Deseo verte_

Tan pronto como comprendió que estaba atrapada en su época se prometió no volver a llorar ante la ausencia del monje y ahí estaba otra vez, rogando por una oportunidad. Una extraña sensación la recorrió. Incapaz de contenerse asomó la cabeza, siendo sorprendida por un cielo claro. Su aliento salió son poder creérselo y sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción.

Se apoyó en la madera y quiso saltar pero las dudas la invadieron. Vería a sus amigos y estaría con _él_ pero ¿Cómo lo tomarían los demás?, ¿Qué pensarían de ella?, ¿Sería traición?, ¿Sango la odiaría?, ¿Cómo podía llamarse su amiga ahora? La imagen de la mujer pasó por su mente; de su rostro inundado en lágrimas. Pronto fue reemplazada por una donde una manga azul tomaba su mentón para depositar su beso. _¿Y si ahora estaban juntos?_

Su nombre saliendo de la boca de su madre la distrajo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Naomi no era tonta, sabía que su hija quería irse, que los amaba, no obstante, esos años en casa vio la vida de sus ojos apagarse. Su mirada enamorada pero llena de melancolía. Pero también sabía por qué estaba dudando. Supo reconocer el cambio en los sentimientos de su primogénita. La mirada enamorada no aparecía cada que Sota mencionaba al muchacho ojidorado y el nombre que escapaba de ella durante las noches correspondía, si bien recordaba, al otro muchacho que viajaba con ellos, aquel del que la exterminadora estaba enamorada.

La menor buscó sus ojos insegura, dudando si era correcto, ella mantuvo el contacto. La pregunta estaba presente en el aire " _¿Lo amas?"_ El brillo que durante años no presenciaba fue suficiente. La echaría de menos, pero ante todo deseaba su felicidad. Así que la alentó a cruzar.

Su estómago se comprimió de nervios y su corazón latió estrepitosamente. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar. De llegar con sus esperanzas en alto para ver que al final fuese ella la única que se dejó llevar. Sus puños se apretaron. Recordó su sonrisa, que le brindó durante tantas noches de soledad. Esos labios que la besaban dulcemente hasta llevarla al cielo. Sus hermosos ojos azules que le gritaban incansablemente _"Te amo"_ cada vez que hicieron el amor.

Kagome no lo pensó más y saltó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Memorias

...

\- _No lo entiendo - Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos, aún así se obligó a no tartamudear._

\- _No puedo casarme contigo Sango._

\- _Su maldición ha terminado. Todo este tiempo creo que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos._

 _Entre más lo pensé, menos lo comprendía. Durante la búsqueda de Naraku y de los fragmentos Miroku siempre mostró un interés hacia ella, no se dijo explícitamente, pero su comportamiento siempre ha cambiado. Conforme paso el tiempo los malos hábitos desaparecieron; no más comentarios obscenos, no más manos en su trasero. En su momento lo atribuimos a una muestra de madurez, nunca imagino que ese comportamiento inusual hubiera una persona más._

\- _De verdad lo siento Sango._

 _No puedo creerlo, no de esta manera. Necesitaba una prueba. Lo vimos en los ojos y en ellos pudieron ver la verdad._

\- _¿Cuándo?_

\- _Hace algunos meses. Comenzó como algo pequeño y cuando me di cuenta, ya no hubo vuelta atrás._

 _Asintió dolorosamente. El flequillo cubría sus ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido; En ocasiones no he tenido la ocasión. Lenta y sin que se percatara, una barrera se reduzca entre ellos, aislándolos. Antes de que pudiese preguntar por su extraña actitud, se volvió a ser cálido y amable. Sin embargo; Ya no se siente como algo íntimo. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Sus ojos cobalto resplandecían de amor, solo que no estaba dirigido a ella._

\- _Entiendo._

 _No quiso verla así. No podía ver sus lágrimas correr por el fino rostro, pero sabía que lloraba; El temblor de sus hombros lo confirma. Murmuré a ultima disculpa, sabiendo que nada serviría, el daño ya estaba hecho, la decisión ya estaba tomada y pasó a su lado. Lo mejor sería permitirle desahogarse con tranquilidad._


End file.
